


BSG fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Battlestar Galactica - All Media Types
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Photoshop, Pictures, Poetry, Quote, don't mind me i'm just archiving stuff, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.





	1. Gaius/Caprica

  
  
  
  
_… and yet her name was like a summons to all my foolish blood._  



	2. Gaius/Caprica

  
  
  
  
_There is love in me the likes of which you’ve never seen.  
There is rage in me the likes of which should never escape. _  



	3. Caprica Six

  
  
  
  
_Cruelty has a Human Heart._  



End file.
